If Only Things Were Different
by Penjutsu
Summary: What if Kenshin never left to fight in the revolution? What would be different? What would be the same?
1. The Choice

**If Only Things Were Different**

By Penjutsu

Disclaimer: Today I woke up and realized as I ate my breakfast that I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Then I wondered why I thought that, and wrote it down because I thought it would be a funny disclaimer. Go figure. 

This is my first fic, so here we go!

**Prologue: The Choice**

He woke up, early and groggy as usual. It took him only seconds to come completely awake when he saw Hiko Seijuro standing over him. Fear makes you do that.

"Shishou!" He exclaimed, quickly throwing off his blanket and bowing. The winter air was extremely cold and he wore nothing but his underwear, but to disrespect Shishou would bring even more pain.

Hiko only smiled. "You forgot to empty the bath water last night Kenshin."

Kenshin looked up at him. This couldn't end well. "I-I'm sorry S-Shishou." He stammered. Hiko just dumped a bucket of cold, dirty water on him. The unforgiving cold seemed to multiply, and he felt as if he was suddenly completely frozen. Ah, winter.

Hiko stopped smiling. "Now hurry up and get some clothes on! You're going to be late for training!" With that he stormed out. "Baka."

Kenshin groaned as he dried himself off, put his clothes on and tied up his hair Today was just going to be terrific as usual, full of pain and lessons. It wasn't so much the pain anymore; it was becoming less and less frequent as he improved, even if the consequences were worse.

What was the most annoying part was the fact that despite his training, he had not helped a single person. Not one. So many were dying, and he was going to use the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu to save them. Wasn't that its purpose? He continued to ponder as he collected his sword and training equipment. After double-checking he had everything, he headed outside into the snow.

"Today Kenshin, we will focus on your ability to predict the flight of arrows and other ranged weapons such as the shuriken." Hiko stood next to a large pile of snowballs.

Kenshin gulped. There was something else to this, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Something told him this wasn't going to be pretty. He put his right foot forward and prepared in traditional battoujutsu stance.

With no warning, Hiko flung a snowball, it screamed towards Kenshin. Kenshin unsheathed his sword to slice it, but as it connected, the ball split into two haves instead of splattering into snow as he expected. The two halves of ice slammed into him, taking him aback. These were no snowballs; these were ice balls. He looked up, but Hiko just smiled. Two more came screaming towards him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turns out, it wasn't pretty. By the time the entire pile was gone, Kenshin was in the snow, covered in cuts and bruises.

"You did good…for an baka! Out of the 75 balls I threw, you managed to dodge and deflect only 62. Have I taught you anything?"

Kenshin just lied there panting. "I apologize Shishou." Came the ragged response.

"Come, Let us have breakfast and play a game of Igo," Hiko said as he helped up Kenshin. "As punishment, you will cook for today." Kenshin sighed. First off, he always lost at Igo; no matter how hard or close he came. Second, he was probably going to have to cook anyway. There was also no doubt in his mind that Shishou would call his cooking lousy. It was tradition.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Himura spun around to avoid the outward thrust using the Ryu Kan Sen, but Hiko jumped to the side and executed a swift slash, the two swords colliding. Pushing himself close to Kenshin, Hiko managed to elbow jab Kenshin in the face, and followed with a two-handed downward slash. Not to be outdone, Kenshin quickly parried the attack over to his right. Hiko followed by quickly spinning his sword under Kenshin's, pushed it away from him and horizontally sliced. Kenshin was sliced across the chest, but it wasn't a deep wound.

"Well, my baka deshi is doing better I see!" Hiko exclaimed sarcastically.

Kenshin grasped at his injury, his body aching. Shishou's sword was like a great pain stick, and it beat him everyday. _Not today. Today I will beat Shishou!_ Kenshin looked at Hiko in defiance.

Hiko just looked back at him. Good. Without the determination he has, none of this matters. He will be a great swordsman. "Come at me!"

Kenshin was gone in a blur, but Hiko already anticipated this, countering with a Do Ryu Sen, sending a wave of exploding earth into his path. Kenshin quickly jumped and executed the Ryu Tsui Sen, but Hiko just jumped up towards him with a Ryu Shou Sen, something Kenshin clearly hadn't thought of.

The impact sent Kenshin flying backwards, but he landed on his feet and charged again. Hiko slashed across, but it was only an image. Kenshin had ducked under the slash and stabbed upward, but Hiko just pivoted to the side and kicked him.

Kenshin rolled back and recovered himself and swung his sword. The two connected, the metal clang echoed through the mountain range. Jumping back quickly, Kenshin swung his sword in an uppercut, in an attempt to break Hiko's stance. He just leaned back as the stroke missed him, and it left his deshi open to attack. But as Hiko executed a counter strike, he could see that Kenshin had already anticipated it and put himself in a defensive stance. Impressive. He smirked, but not good enough.

Kenshin was back to admiring the winter cloud formations. They looked so close on the top of the mountain.

"Well? Is my baka deshi going to put up a challenge today?"

Kenshin just got up again, no matter how much his body screamed out it agony. Clearly angered and gritting his teeth, he dashed forward again.

What a glorious day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're not allowed to leave the mountain!"

"Shishou! Many die as we speak! It's time. Time to use Mitsurugi-Ryu to protect others!"

"Baka! What can you possibly do?! You can't truly change the world alone but with others. To be used politically for your sword... You were not taught Mitsurugi-Ryu technique for that purpose. Don't worry about the world, but your training."

"People suffer. Many are disconsolate. I can not leave them!" exclaimed Kenshin.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu is a strong technique. Compare the hardships -,"

"That's exactly why I must! I must protect the people from hardship! That is Mitsurugi-Ryu's -" Kenshin replied, but Hiko cut him off.

"The sword is a weapon! Kenjutsu's a killing technique! It can't honestly be described any other way." Kenshin is obviously taken aback by this.

"To kill to protect. Kill so that others may live, this is Kenjutsu. Just like when I saved you. I killed many, but they were human. During these embroiled times, many struggle to live. What awaits you is killing for justice. In a different situation, Mitsurugi-Ryu would make you a murderer." Hiko said, Kenshin listened with eyes wide because he finally discovered the truth about his sword skill.

"…To kill to protect…" Kenshin said, submitting. Hiko nodded his head.

"To protect individuals, to not be used as a tool by others, that it Mitsurugi-Ryu's purpose. Do you understand?" Everything hinged on his answer.

There was a pause, and Kenshin clearly looked in conflict with himself.

_I can save so many if I go… _

_Who?! They will only ask you to kill! _

_But the outcome will be peace, and no more slavery and disease and-_

_How many times has that been used as an excuse?_

_Too often…but…but I believe I can make a difference._

_Even so, at what price! How many will you have to kill? Will you ever stop? They will use you to destroy anything in their path. You will protect nothing!_

_With the help of others…I can…_

_In war you will only kill. You will not protect anyone and you will not value your own life. You will fight for someone else's cause._

Himura Kenshin looked up and finally reached a conclusion.

"…Yes Shishou, I understand."

Hiko smiled. "Good, come with me."

And suddenly, everything was different.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:I realize nothing is really different yet, this is only the prologue.

I tried to use as little Japanese as possible, mainly because I'm not Japanese. However, Shishou is just more suited than the word 'Master'. And I liked saying baka deshi. It was funny.

From what I've seen, Kenshin never trained with a wooden sword.

I hope that the combat had a good flow to it, but I could always use some criticism.

PLEASE review it. If I get good reviews, I'll keep going with this.


	2. Edo

**If Only Things Were Different**

By Penjutsu

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! A lot of positive feedback, so I shall continue. Sorry for the delay, but I was unable to get anything done during winter break, so please forgive me. Disclaimer: Despite certain rumors being exchanged between the voices in my head, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Stupid voices.   
**Chapter 1: Kyoto**

The Shinsengumi patrols were getting more frequent, whom he largely avoided, which meant he was ever closer to Kyoto. Kenshin didn't even know why he was even going there, but he was forever the wanderer; the protector of the innocent. There were a few who tried to challenge him, and found the edge of his sword instead.

_Why should I worry? My skills have no equal._

He cursed himself for sounding like Shishou, and all that arrogance that came with. He was sent to give a present and to retrieve more sake, only this time it had to be on the far end of Kyoto. What a pain.

He quickly looked up when he heard the howl of a wolf. The sky was red; it was 1864, six years after the Black Ships came and sparked a revolution. No doubt someone had died tonight. He just kept walking until he reached his destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katsura Kogoro, as well as the other revolutionary leaders, jumped up when he heard the howl. Then the screams came. The Shinsengumi were attacking the Ikedeya, there was no other possibility. Katsura and his entourage made an escape through a passage in the floorboards, but it would not hold them.

Of all the men, one stood up. "Perhaps it would be best for me to hold these dogs here," declared Katsura's new Hitokiri, Shishio Makoto.

Katsura smiled,"Very well, meet me at the usual place, we may need to move our operations." Shishio only nodded as Katsura closed the floorboards behind him.

They ran out through the back, quickly through the alleyways. The sounds of the Shinsengumi were not far behind. Everything was going wrong. As they made another turn around a corner to an alley connecting to the main street, there was yet another division waiting for them.

_Damn, is there no way out? _Katsura's brain was reeling; he had to think of an escape. It was a most precarious position.

"Charge through them, break through them!" He yelled. Hopefully it would catch them off guard and give them an escape; they were so close to the safe house.

As the swordsmen ran forward and rushed them, the Shinsengumi simply ducked down and outstretched their swords, using the swords much like pikes. The tactic worked flawlessly, impaling the few who had mistakenly charged, blood covering the dirt they had just stood upon. The others were just cut down mercilessly.

Katsura knew then that there was no escape.

_How did they know? Is there a spy?_ But he did not even bother to answer those questions, for he was about to die. And when the Shinsengumi finished, the revolution might not even come about.

A single, young Shinsengumi member stepped forward.

"I am Okita Soji, 1st Division Captain of the Shinsengumi, and this is the end."

Just then another man leapt down from the roof of the top of a building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin had followed the clang of swords and screams to this alley, and there was only two lone men standing there, about to be slaughtered. Being who he was, he couldn't let that happen. He jumped off the top of a building down between the Shinsengumi and its prey.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you kill these men. Leave now."

Okita and his men broke out laughing.

"I think you had best learn your place peasant. Step aside." Okita finished, as he began to cough up some blood. The tuberculosis was starting to get to him.

"I won't kill a sick man." Now Okita was offended. Such words from a peasant, unthinkable!

"Not to worry, you won't be killing anyone." Okita leisurely thrust his sword with a gatotsu, but not a very strong one. From his opponent's ki he thought he might have an interesting fight, but he hadn't even drawn his sword. A pity to kill a man so defenseless, it would soon be all over.

Out of the blue his red-haired opponent sliced horizontally, straight from the sheath, knocking his sword away with such force that he staggered off-balance. Kenshin took a step forward, closing the distance and put his sword to Okita's throat.

"I won't kill a sick man, but I will kill a man after my life." Kenshin calmly stated. The rest of the Shinsengumi couldn't believe what they were seeing, two children fighting with more skill than them, one with a sword to their captain's neck.

Okita was furious, he let his overconfidence get the better of him, and now he was paying the price. But this man spared his life, so he would not make the same mistake twice. Okita quickly rotated his hand, the end of the blade now touching Kenshin's. It wouldn't stop a full swing, but it would block Kenshin from slicing his throat. With that he jumped back and regained the distance between them.

Kenshin could tell he was serious now, and that this teenager was choc full of skill with a sword. He had barely been able to stun him for that long, and his opponent wasn't even trying. They stared at each other for a second, until the second division that had pursued Katsura arrived.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saito Hajime ran around the corner and came to a dead stop, only to see Okita and a stranger staring each other down.

"Where are they?!" He exclaimed furiously. In the brief exchange that had occurred, Katsura and other survivors had fled. Saito looked over to the stranger.

"Who is this?!"

Kenshin turned his head, "No one." With catlike reflexes he jumped up onto a box, then window ledge, and then to the top of the building, and disappeared from sight.

Saito quickly ran across to other side of the building, waiting for this new adversary to come down, but the figure never jumped across. Saito made his way to the roof, but there was no one there.

"Alert the gate guards!" he yelled to a member. Saito walked over to Okita.

"Tell me all that happened."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin was well out of Kyoto, sake in tow. He would make his way back to the mountain to his beloved Shishou, who probably missed him as much as staying sober during a festival. While determining how badly he would get beat up for no reason, a caravan was passing him on the road, heading to Edo.

"I want to thank you." Came a voice from behind. Kenshin spun around.

"My name is Katsura Kogoro, leader of the Choshu. You saved my life and others, and gave the revolution another chance. I would like you to use your sword to help the cause."

"I'm very sorry, but no. Perhaps if you could convince me that your revolution will benefit the people, and not just some excuse to overthrow the current government. Or tell me you won't use me as a pawn for your own ideals, hmm?"

"I see…" Katsura thought for a moment. "Nothing in life is certain. I will not lie to you and I can make no guarantees. But you see life here. The feudal system has allowed bandits and other groups to run wild, innocents to die, an oppressive caste system put in place…the list goes on. But should you ever change your mind, I will be in Edo." With that, he left.

Kenshin was drawn to the man, and for some reason, he knew that someday he would take up that offer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm going to do a little comment section and a history section. First, the comments:

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying it! I'm back from winter break finally, so its back to the ol' word processor. And this one is pretty long.

Don't know if I should add Tomoe or not, but some interesting stuff will be happening (seeing as I formulate my plans on the spot, muhahaha).

Oh, and before I forget, please review. It makes me feel good on the inside. Oh, and sorry for the lack of combat, I'll do better next time.

Now for the History:

In 1864, Commodore Perry forced the Tokugawa Shogunate to stop preventing trade by force. When the Tokugawa accepted the demands, many believed the Tokugawa was weak, which started the revolution. At first assasintaions were planned, but the Shinsengumi, hired by the Tokugawa, made deadly blow to the operation (as seen in this story).

There was no real official change of power until 1866, which I'll go into more detail next chapter.


End file.
